Conventional systems and methods of dispensing popcorn consist of a popcorn machine that produces popcorn in batches, regardless of the demand for the popcorn. When a customer purchases a serving, the serving is taken from the batch and supplied to the customer. This can lead to over-production of popcorn and/or a waste of resources used to produce the popcorn. For example, a batch may be made due to an expected demand, but the demand for the popcorn may be less than expected. As some point the popcorn stales and must be discarded. It can be difficult to determine when staling occurs and/or which portions of the popcorn batch are stale. Such difficulties may be exacerbated when more than on batch is made by the popcorn machine, where the plurality of batches are contained in a storage bin before being served.
Another problem exhibited by conventional popcorn systems and methods can be reduced supply chain and/or inventory control management. Producing items in a batch process tends to limit the flexibility and robustness of the process, which may impede implementation of efficiency-related improvements to the process. A further drawback of conventional popcorn systems can be a reduced ability to provide customization. For example, a first batch of popcorn may be suitable for certain types of toppings, seasoning, and/or flavoring, but not suitable for other types of toppings, seasoning, and/or flavoring. Thus, with conventional systems, a customer can be limited to purchasing popcorn with few customizable options. Yet another drawback of existing popcorn systems can be the lack of information tracking associated with the purchase and consumption of popcorn, marketing information, pricing information, etc. Such information can be helpful in supply chain management, inventory control, pricing, marketing, etc.